A Skilled Hand
by Recipe4Chaos
Summary: A mission gone wrong, an age old curse, and a young female artisan with a knack for attracting trouble. What do these three things have in common? Read and find out! Kiba/OC, NaruHina, SasuSaku, and other parings. Rated M for blood, sex, and language.


I do not own Naruto, just to make that clear. I only own my OC and the plot.

* * *

Prologue 

Lady Tsunade sent two three man squads out on their first A rank mission, Team 7 and Team 8. The two teams left the village feeling confident about the task they were given; track down and interrogate a mysterious man who was believed to be the cause of a string of gruesome murders in a small village. The teenagers have been training long and hard for this day and were proud to finally see their hard work pay off.

Six young, lively, and very skilled ninja left the gates of Konaha…but only half of them returned. Severely battered and wounded the survivors, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, told the horrifying story of how they quickly tracked down and confronted their target but somehow he had used clones to split them up. None of them could recall what had happened after they were separated, only that they were knocked out and later woke up bound and badly beaten. Hinata and Sakura were able to free themselves without much difficulty, and shortly after meet up with Shino. But they were still missing Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba.

They searched feverishly for hours for the boys, finally locating them in an abandoned shack were they too were bound but still unconscious. They tried to go and rescue their friends, but found a barrier had been thrown up to deflect them. After restlessly trying to find a way to penetrate the barrier they could not find a way to break through. Finally though the three prisoners came to and confronted their teammates through the wall, saying they should go back to the village and get help. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Hinata, and Shino though this would be the last time they would ever see their teammates.

After almost a week after they returned a retrieval squad was assembled. But just as they were about to leave, the three survivors happening to be seeing them out that day, a large white dog lumbered up to them and collapsed in Hinata's arms. It was Kiba's ninken Akamaru, but there was no sign of his trainer and the others anywhere nearby. Stranger still Akamaru was always with Kiba, they were as inseparable as blood brothers. Why would he come back all by himself? Immediately the sad and agonizing truth crashed down on them, the three ninjas were never returning to the village.

According to Kiba's older sister Akamaru would not have returned alone unless his master had died, and wished to be with those who were closest to him for comfort. A large ceremony was held the day after, everybody mourning the loss of the three boys who's demise would never be fully known.

It was even said Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and infamous Akasuki member who had slain the entire Uchiha clan, attended the funeral without causing any trouble. It seemed that even he couldn't believe his own brother was gone.

In the years to come the three survivors of that awful mission meet at the memorial rock every weekend to remember their fallen friends, reminisce about favorite memories, and comfort each other if any of them should get overwhelmed. They will never forget the comrades they lost that fateful day…or the man who was most likely responsible for it. The three never pursued the mysterious man though, knowing that their friends would not want them to spend the rest of their lives in vengeance and anger. Instead they slowly waned themselves from the ninja world and became regular citizens of Konaha. None of them wished to risk reliving that horrid experience again.

Sakura now works full time at her ex rival Ino Yamanaka's flower shop and soon the two become partners, Shino works part time at Hana Inuzuka's veterinary clinic as an assistant to her, and Hinata took Iruka's place as a teacher at the Academy after he decided to retire at the young age of thirty one; he claims it's because he feels another bright individual should inspire the young ones but everybody knows he was still struggling internally with the loss of Naruto, whom he had came to know and love as a little brother.

Seven years have passed since that day, and life has gone on. But the three e xninjas still question the mysterious death of their friends. The appearance of one women and her furry companion might just be the answer they were searching for.

* * *

Good, bad? do i need to rewrite or is this tempting so far?


End file.
